Two Pieces Of A Puzzle
by Arabian3332
Summary: A one-shot series including all our favorite pairs of soulmates. Song-inspired.
1. Die Young

**[A/N]: Here starts my one-shot series for Night World! These will be all inspired by songs, and I will list the pairing, too. Pairings are always going to be canon (a.k.a. soulmates). Enjoy!**

_**Inspired by: Die Young by Ke$ha  
>Pairing: JezMorgead  
><strong>_

"Please!" Jez begged, "Just this once! I won't ask again!"

Morgead scoffed. "No. Just let it go, Jez. I've already said no at _least_ 39 times."

She gave him the puppy-dog eyes she _knew_ he couldn't resist. "Can we _please_ take the gang out dancing tonight? Please? It's Raven's birthday!"

He sighed, feeling his resolve crumbling when she looked at him like that. "Just this once? And you won't ask again?"

Jez bounced on her heels, knowing she was _thisclose_ to getting her way. "Yes!"

Morgead groaned. "Fine. But _only_ this once."

Jez squealed and tackled him in a tight hug. Then she sped off, hollering something about finally convincing him. He smiled. But then she sped right back into the room and pointed her finger at him. "You better be ready in twenty minutes."

He tilted his head. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

He saw Jez scan his clothing. "Oh. Absolutely nothing." She shrugged and left once again.

Twenty minutes later, the whole gang was waiting by the door for Jez. Thistle tapped her foot impatiently. Morgead scowled. "Jezebel Redfern! I thought you wanted to go!" he called.

He could just _hear_ the exasperation in her answer. "I'm coming! Chill! And don't call me Jezebel!"

Then she walked down, and Morgead had to make sure his jaw didn't drop. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a forest-green halter top that made her hair look like flame. He shook himself, hoping she hadn't noticed him staring. "Finally ready?"

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Of course! Now let's go!"

Ten minutes later the gang puled up at the dance club Jez had wanted to go to. They walked inside, and Thistle immediately told Raven, "Come on! You're going to meet someone tonight, I can feel it!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but let the younger vampire have her way.

Jez headed to the dance floor, and the gang came along. Except Pierce, who sat in the corner, scowling about being brought to a _human_ club. After a few songs, Jez noticed that Morgead wasn't anywhere near. She looked for him, and saw him flirting with a blond human, who was obviously interested. Jealousy flared in her, even though she knew Morgead only viewed humans as food. She walked up and pulled him out to the dance floor.

He gave her a questioning look. "Why'd you do that?"

Jez shrugged. "I don't really have an answer." And then she leaned forward, pulling Morgead's lips to hers.

Surprise didn't even start to name what Morgead felt. He stiffened slightly at the suddenness, but then relaxed, pulling her closer. They broke apart, and Morgead felt her heart beating in sync with the bass drum. He smiled. "I'll take that as an answer."

**[A/N]: Please leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. Dirt Road Diary

**[A/N]: I'm feeling quite ambitious, so here's another one. ;)  
><strong>

_**Inspired by: Dirt Road Diary by Luke Bryan  
>Pairing: Mary-LynetteAsh  
><strong>_

Mary-Lynette walked up to her stargazing hill one night, weeks after Ash had left. She looked up at the stars, tearing up. _'Wherever we are, we're looking at the same sky,'_ he'd told her before he'd left. She wiped her eyes and looked down at the dusty dirt road leading to the Burdock farm. She smiled fondly. She had so many memories of that road. Opal had picked her up and brought her to the farm to help until she got her license and could drive herself. She could still remember the smooth 50's music she always played.

And how, every morning when the school bus came up pick them up, it would barrel past the farm, and Opal was always on the porch and waving to Mary-Lynette. Mary-Lynette would wave back, and that small act made her happy all day.

In summer, she'd walk along that road with Mark, and they'd see who could spot the most birds. Mary-Lynette always won, but Mark always tried to beat her. When the lone car drove by, the dust cloud would roll over them, leaving tan dirt in their dark hair. When they got back home, Mom always made them wash off after giving them a lecture on staying out of the dirt. They'd smile and say it wouldn't happen again. But a few days later, they came back home with dust once again clinging to their clothes and hair.

This road held so many memories. Memories that come flooding back whenever she went down it. It was her more than an road. It was a record of her past. It was a diary.

**[A/N]: Hope you're liking these!**


	3. Even If It Breaks Your Heart

**[A/N]: This idea came, but I wasn't so sure about it. I guess you guys can judge if you like it or not.**

_**Inspired by: Even If It Breaks Your Heart by The Eli Young band**_

_**Pairing: None**_

A little five-year-old James sat on the porch in front of his house, silently crying. His parents had forgotten all about him being gone to kindergarten, and had locked the door on their way out to work. They didn't get home for another hour. He wiped his tears away, since his father had told him, _Never let anyone see you cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. _The little lamia merely sat on the porch and awaited his parents' arrival.

Midway through first grade, he found an old radio buried deep in the attic when he was looking for some of his toys. He turned it on, and music flowed through it. He smiled. And little did he know that he'd just found his salvation.

At seven years old, James stayed in his room all the time he wasn't at school, listening to his old radio. He had discovered how to change the station, but he never did. He had grown accustomed to that certain style of music. He had heard many songs about families, and wondered why his family wasn't like the human families in the songs. Human parents didn't leave their young children home alone. Human parents didn't take long trips on no notice. He wanted to ask why, but he didn't dare.

James was curled up in his bed at ten years old, listening to his radio. The artists sang about dreaming and hoping. He had told his parents of some of his dreams and hopes, but they merely scoffed at him. _Be realistic, James,_ they said. _You are a Rasmussen. You will get the finest education, then you will get a seat on the Council. That's how it is. Be g__lad for what you have. Don't foolishly dream of other things._ He tried, but was enchanted by the infinite possibilities.

A thirteen-year-old James became fascinated with the guitars in the music. Whether acoustic or electric, steel or twelve-string, resonator or bass or double-neck, they all had a sort of freedom to them. When they were played, the emotion you felt was poured into the music. So he snuck up into the attic and found an acoustic left behind by the old human owner. He taught himself how to strum along to the melodies and even sometimes learned the correct notes. His parents would be furious if they found out, but they were gone so often that James wasn't worried. He'd play along to his precious old radio, his savior from the loneliness of an empty house and absent parents.

**[A/N]: Please tell me what you think of it. It's a bit heavier than my other stories. I'd like some feedback.**


	4. Raise Your Glass

**[A/N]: Here's another one. They're so easy to write.  
><strong>

_**Inspired by: Raise Your Glass by Pink**_

_**Pairing: None**_

That night, Jez had dragged the crew to yet another club. Since that first night that Morgead had agreed to, she had kept pushing until he said yes. So here they were, in a dance club with pounding music that was starting it make Morgead's head hurt.

But then a song came on and Jez grabbed his hand. "Come on! This is an awesome song!" She pouted a little when he wouldn't move. She darted out onto the floor by herself, belting out the lyrics. Actually, she was pretty good. "So raise your glass if you are wrong in all right ways! All the underdogs! WE will never be, never be, anything but loud!"

By the last verse, everyone was cheering for Jez to keep singing. When it ended, she called out, "That song was for me and my friends!" The crowd roared with applause. She gave them a mock salute, and Raven went and grabbed her arm. "I think it's time to leave."

Jez pulled out of her grip. "Are you kidding? I'm just getting started!"

**[A/N]: Please leave me a review! Thanks! Hope you loved it!**


End file.
